


Trauma

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [72]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Gen, Mild Language, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Roleplay Logs, Slice of Life, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: This comes after 'Captive'.  Since it was part of a multiple thread log, Amy was having a disjointed conversation with Roxas upthread, right before Song came in. It's actually less confusing leaving the reference in.





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after 'Captive'. Since it was part of a multiple thread log, Amy was having a disjointed conversation with Roxas upthread, right before Song came in. It's actually less confusing leaving the reference in.

** Snapshot #72 **

Ages: Amy - 35 (approx.), Jalen - 34 - (approx.), Song - ? 

  


  


The audio comes on before the video does; first there's a buzzing noise, like electrical interference, then an all too familiar, disturbing warping sound - a Dark Portal. It fades, to be replaced with a woman's trembling voice.

"It won't come off, oh God why won't it come _off_ -"

The video kicks in, and the sight is a shock. It's Amy, clad in a light blue t-shirt and jeans, both darkly splotched with blood and an inky black substance. It's on her arms and hands as well, with some spreading to her hair as she absently pushes it out of her face in her agitation. She doesn't seem aware of the fact that she's in her bedroom, or that the laptop is recording from it's place on the dresser; she only tugs at a rip in her shirt as she talks to herself, beginning to cry.

"Why did I- why did she- I'm sorry, I'm so _sorry_..."

Amy sinks to the floor and wraps her arms around herself, lowering her head to stare blankly at the floor. The video continues to run.

 

And here's a Song to the rescue, looking frazzled and confused but certainly not hesitant to grab Amy in a protective hug, getting herself good and smeared with the nasty stuff too.

"Easy, easy, we've got you. Amy, can you look at me?"

 

Hearing a voice from nowhere is one thing, but someone suddenly grabbing her while she's in this state is quite another. Amy shoves Song away, scooting backwards, before she uses Barrier to keep her from approaching again.

"Don't!"

The shock of being touched seems to wake her up a little more though, because she only holds the spell for a few seconds before letting it fall, blinking at Song before looking around the room.

"...How'd I-"

Her gaze lands on the laptop, and she pales as she realizes that it's running. That someone other than Song has seen her like this. Maybe everybody. But definitely...Roxas.

"Shit."

 

Song shoots a similar look right back at Amy before pulling herself up off the floor and approaching a bit more slowly and offering her hand.

"Hey... let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

One can only imagine how hard it is not to interrogate Amy. Beating down her curiosity is not one of Song's favorite pastimes.

 

"I can do it myself."

And she totally can, too. See her trying to get up without taking Song's hand? And failing miserably, because she seems to realize the human blood on her had to come from somewhere.

"Ow, okay, no."

She grabs Song's hand and lets her friend pull her up before glancing back at the laptop. Shit shit _shit_. What did she say to Roxas? Something about a Nobody?

"I killed somebody."

Okay, that wasn't what she meant to say.

 

Up go the eyebrows.

"Looks to me like you killed Nobody."

Bad time for a pun, Song. She definitely recognizes that black ickiness.

"How badly are you hurt?"

 

The pun earns a glare. Amy is _not_ amused.

"How would I know, I wasn't in charge."

It's said matter of factly. Amy slowly moves over to the laptop and shuts the lid. There. Enough of that. She shakes her head for a second before wincing. She'll think about what she did later. Way later. As in Never. (Yeah, right.) Instead she focuses her attention on pulling clean clothes out of the dresser. Now that she's more herself, she's starting to realize how much her side hurts...but the fact she's not whining about it yet shows how much she's still _not_ herself.

"What day is it? I mean- it's still January, right?"

Because yes, she has no clue.

 

That last question earns a dropped jaw.

"Are you kidding? It's April..."

Annnnd the pieces finally fall together. How have you managed to be so oblivious, Song? Oh right, you're a mother now.

"You weren't... She wasn't... _How long_ have you been Aweirgan?"

 

" _ **April?!**_ "

Hi Song you're not the only one with a dropped jaw. _April_? Amy whirls around and stares at her in silence before answering the question the best she can. Side pain? What side pain?

"...I remember making a pancake the morning of Eli's birthday...and the bracelet Ray gave me bro-"

The bracelet. Ray.

"I am gonna kick Ray's ass."

 

Song decides that there really aren't any suitable words for this situation, so she just composes herself and casts a healing spell. She doesn't have nearly the same talent as Mabry. The spell is mediocre at best for its level, but Cura is still Cura.

 

And pain relief is still pain relief. And _now_ you'll get the hug you should've gotten to begin with, blood and all.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I threw Barrier, I was just-"

Yeah. Like that needs explaining. Amy pulls away and tugs at her clothes again, scowling. This was one of her favorite shirts, damn it. She glances up suddenly, her stomach in knots. She didn't miss-

"...I missed my wedding anniversary, didn't I."

 

It doesn't really seem right to say anything about making up missed holidays, so Song just takes Amy's hand again and tries to steer her - gently - toward the door.

"Let's go find Jalen."

 

And at the mention of her husband she goes still, digging her heels into the floor. No. No way. After a second she tugs away from Song, doing an awkward evasion that results in her ending up with her back to the door of the master bedroom's bathroom. She fumbles for the doorknob with one hand as she shakes her head.

"No. Not now. He can't see me like this, I can't let him see me looking like _this_ \- He's seen _my_ blood, sure, I mean come on, I should've avoided that wyvern better, but this, he's never- and I just-" 

Amy turns the knob and slips inside, almost slamming the door. A few seconds later, however, it opens again, and she peers out at Song, obviously trying not to fidget.

"Ummm...do you think, maybe could you hang around? Outside the door I mean, while I get this crap off. Then we can find Jale. And Ladybug."

She feels dumb for asking; what is she, four? But she's almost afraid if Song leaves her alone she'll disappear into oblivion again. As long as Amy can hear her outside, she'll be okay.

 

Concern makes her tense at Amy's initial reaction, but as her rambling comes around to the point that she just wants to get cleaned up before Jalen sees her, Song decides to indulge her. Nearly smiling at her friend's hesitance, she waves her on and moves to lean against the wall.

"... So tell me, how much do you remember? I know things slip through. I remember a bit of being Medrau, now that I know which memories aren't real."

 

Oh _good_. Amy closes the door most of the way, since she's not really planning on taking a shower. Not yet. Now that Song's brought up Jalen, the fear of him seeing her covered in someone else's blood is warring with her desire to knock him onto the floor in a massive hug. She grabs some washcloths and starts cleaning up. She'll change now and worry about her hair later.

"...Can I just lie and say nothing?"

Obviously not. She sighs, scrubbing at a stubborn bit of darkness-blood on her arm

"I came back to myself with a dagger in my hand, and I was-"

She stops, making a point to avoid looking at herself in the mirror.

"It doesn't matter."

 

With a door between them and nowhere to direct her attention, Song fidgets with her necklace, clicking the remaining rings together and wondering for a moment if she should resume the search for the one that turned up missing.

"I meant before that, actually. Anything between then and January. Are you sure there's nothing leaking through?"

She wasn't sure if it really mattered, honestly, but it might give them some clue as to what the limits of their shadow-selves are, or what circumstances might create weak points in their control.

 

"...Well I know she's gotten good at using Barrier to squish things. Scary good. Hopes to use it on people, at some point."

Amy shudders before stripping off her bloody clothes and pulling on the clean ones. She finally straightens and looks in the mirror, trying to only focus on her hair. Oh, so not that bad then, just a few gross streaks.

"This is gonna be a bitch to get out later, you know."

The statement is directed to herself more than Song, but she shrugs, wetting another cloth and rubbing at her hair. Good grief, it wasn't like Jalen wouldn't end up in the shower _with_ her, and she could just make _him_ wash it out.

"And...she was sorry that- what was it- that Maleficent would be back soon, because then she couldn't screw around as much. Also that Medrau doesn't deserve to be the leader of a pack of Lemmings." 

Amy snorts at the image before tossing the whole mess in the laundry bin. She pulls the door open fully and steps out, absently reaching up to tug at a damp strand of hair.

"Sorry that's all pretty much useless. Most of what I remember had to do with walking across a desert forever, and I think that was in my head. Maybe I'll remember more later."

She gives a slight shrug - frankly she doesn't care if she never remembers anything having to do with the Brat ever again - then smiles a bit.

"So where's the last place you saw my Warrior Tuna?"

 

She refrains from making useless comments about the apparent desert theme or the fact that she'd not actually been sure if Medrau was the leader in Maleficent's absence. That all could wait. This was Song, of course, and there was nothing like a romantic reunion.

"In the courtyard, playing with your Wizard Kitten."

 

And _that_ is all she needs to hear. Latching onto Song, she practically drags her out of the room and downstairs, then lets her go before she opens the door to the courtyard. Amy pauses, just for a moment, then eases out into the bright sunlight, blinking to let her eyes adjust. Eli's running around yelling and waving his little wooden sword, while Jalen's trying to encourage him into having a go against his stick. It's obviously not working very well.

"Y'know, maybe if you waited until he had an attention span longer than mine, it might work better."

Jalen stands up from his crouch and turns to look at her, and she can see the hesitation on his face. Is he dealing with his wife? Probably not. Amy decides to make the situation plain. It takes all of two seconds for her to launch herself on him in a hug, something the Brat had never done. Jalen staggers back, confused, but then it sinks in and he tightens his grip on her.

"Saelig?"

"Duh."

 

Song strikes the official 'best friend watching happy reunion' pose. That is, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, smiling. The hows and whys and casualties can wait a moment. This is just priceless.

 

Jalen would totally agree with her, on all of it. Right now though he's too busy hugging his wife like he thinks she might evaporate. Finally he pulls back to glance down, as Eli has just whacked his leg with his sword, frowning up at the two of them.

" _My_ mama!"

Amy lets out a squeal of happiness and lets go of Jalen so she can scoop Eli into her arms and cuddle him silly.

"My Ladybug! My precious little Eli, I missed you so much, mama's so sorry she wasn't herself..."

Eli laughs, cuddling his mother back and kissing her cheek. Jalen's beginning to grin like a big dork, then he sees Song. The grin tones down just a little; he has some sort of reputation to uphold, doesn't he?

"Do you know how this happened? I didn't think the dreamcatcher Mabry gave me for her was working."

Wait, he'd never mentioned that to her. Oh well.

 

"Yeah..."

The hesitation in her voice is more for his sake and Amy's than her own. She's trying not to say this too bluntly, but there's really no right way.

"She killed something. A Nobody. Probably a greater one. I think..."

She shoots a glance at Amy, uncertainly.

"I think the shock of it snapped her back."

Then, to lighten the mood in her own twisted way, she narrows her eyes at Jalen, making the blue of them stand out coldly.

"She was pretty shook up. I expect you to cuddle her until it all goes away."

That sounds like a demand.

 

"Killed a..."

Jalen trails off, glancing over at his wife. Amy clutches Eli tightly to herself, her face buried in his hair. After a moment, he steps forward to wrap an arm around them both.

"She'll be getting more than just cuddles."

Awe, congratulations Jalen, you didn't blush! He looks up at Song, an eyebrow raised.

"Not going to stand guard outside the door, are you?"

 

"The door? Are you kidding?"

She gives a slow smile. The one that foretells mischief. There is never a wrong time to tease Jalen.

"Not when I could take a page out of your book and lie under the window. Maybe I'll sing love songs or shout encouragements."

Yes, circumstances were dire and terrifying, but Song's favorite way to deal with hardship was to laugh at it.

 

"Oh dear god don't do that."

This comes from Amy, who is now peeking around Eli's head at her friend. Jalen snorts, waving Song off with his free hand.

"Go prepare the soundtrack then."

" _ **Jalen**_."

Amy glares at him, then Song. She was not having her reunion with her family set to a musical score. They might only be joking, but she's still not quite in the mood for it.


End file.
